Forum:2007 Pacific typhoon season
April Week 4 Depression 96W.INVEST Just appeared, 3.5N 109.4E. Not far east of Singapore. --Coredesat 03:00, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :JMA has this as an unlisted low pressure area near 8N 110E. --Coredesat 04:09, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is POOR from the JTWC in the Indian Ocean bulletin. 218.186.10.10 (User:Chacor) 14:58, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :::That's surprising as it doesn't look very good on satellite. Conditions are more favorable in the BOB, though, so perhaps something might come out of this. 9.8N 98.8E. --Coredesat 15:06, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Looking a lot better. JTWC upgraded to fair. --Coredesat 18:48, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Depression Odd. This thing doesn't have a well-defined circulation, but the Thai Meteorological Department, a NMHS, is calling this a tropical depression. --Coredesat 08:35, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Gone. --Coredesat 08:25, 6 May 2007 (UTC) May Week 1 97W.INVEST Now 8.7N 127.1E. Currently nearing Mindanao, convection not too good, but shear tendency in the area is still relatively low. JMA listed LPA since 3 May, as of 5 May, 0000Z, LOW PRESSURE AREA 1008 HPA NEAR 10N 129E WNW SLOWLY. - SpL T > 08:08, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Gone too. --Coredesat 08:25, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Week 2 98W.INVEST 15.3N 116.6E. Just off the Luzon coast. --Coredesat 18:55, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :POOR from JTWC. --Coredesat 08:33, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Could develop as shear weakens in the northern South China Sea per JTWC. Still POOR, and still LPA. - SpL T > 09:23, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Dissipated from JTWC, dead from JMA. --Coredesat 06:00, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::Shear conditions not improving, should be gone from NRL soon. - SpL T > 08:12, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::Gone now. --Coredesat 11:20, 11 May 2007 (UTC) 99W.INVEST This...is not far from where 98W was. 14.6N 113.2E, in the South China Sea. --Coredesat 11:20, 11 May 2007 (UTC) 02W.YUTU 90W.INVEST 7.5N 147.1E, FAIR from JTWC. LPA on JMA. --Coredesat 23:42, 14 May 2007 (UTC) JMA Tropical Depression (30 kt) TCFA from JTWC, now a 30 kt TD from JMA. Next name on the list is Yutu. --Coredesat 02:04, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Yutu This is Yutu from JMA, now Typhoon 02W from JTWC. Just forgot to note it. --Coredesat 15:05, 18 May 2007 (UTC) 91W.INVEST 4.0N 150.5E, possibly a twin to the low pressure area near Cyclone Pierre in the Australian region. --Coredesat 15:05, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Dead Calm It's awfully quiet out in that West Pacific... -- SkyFury 03:55, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :We do have a 94W right now, but WPac does seem docile compared to the other early start NHem basins. - SpL T > 15:24, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::Last year, it was even quieter than this at this point in the season. We had an unnamed tropical storm in March and Chanchu (a big one) in May but the third storm didn't form until late June. -- SkyFury 19:00, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::Yea, I figure. - SpL T > 08:42, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the Philippines is enjoying the peace and quiet after getting pounded by Chanchu, Xangsane, Cimaron, Chebi, Durian and Utor; 5 major hurricanes in fairly short order late in the season last year in addition to May's Chanchu, which wasn't any fun either. -- SkyFury 07:16, 14 June 2007 (UTC) July Week 1 94W. INVEST 94W.INVEST TCFA issued but the interesting thing is its latitude. The TCFA has it at 4.8N. ---CWY2190talk 04:22, 7 July 2007 (UTC) 04W.NONAME JTWC is forecasting a typhoon in 96 hours and some of the models have this system going Tip like. Could have a Super Typhoon by Monday. ---CWY2190talk 19:05, 7 July 2007 (UTC)